A Hybrid's Journey
by Sirius Potter2
Summary: Takes place right after Cell's defeat. Watch Gohan grow up and discover himself while traveling across space. Reviving Goku, and fighting Debura, and Brolly along the way. My take on what should of happened in the DBZ universe. G/V in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Hybrids Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

Set Up: Story starts one week after Cells defeat.

Chapter 1: The deal

"GOHAN… breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi yelled

Gohan was already awake but still laid in his bed for a few moments. He wasn't really all that hungry. He had done nothing in the last week, just laid in bed or sat on the couch staring blankly at the television set. He was having a hard time getting over his guilt for his fathers death.

"Gohan it's getting cold!" Chi-Chi said much quieter this time, knowing that her son would be awake by now.

Gohan sighed to himself as he slowly got out of bed, and got dressed. He knew he had to eat, the saiyan in side in him would not let him skip on a meal.

Chi-Chi watched as her son slowly ate a smile meal. Well small and slowly for a saiyan at least. She knew her son was in a funk. He had done nothing since that dreadful day a week ago. She knew it was her maternal job to knock her son out of this funk!

"Gohan, I've been thinking it is time for you to start studying again, we need to get you back on pace of being a great scholar!" Chi-Chi said with a dreamy gleam in her eyes

Gohan was horrified, the last thing he wanted to do was devote his life to studying again like he had in the past.

"But Mom, I don't want to study everyday anymore… Dad told me it was my job to protect the Earth, and I can't do that as a scholar!" Gohan argued

"Really! Well your father is a…" Chi-Chi stopped herself from finishing that sentence, she couldn't criticize Goku right now, not when he was dead. 'But damn him for that' She thought to herself. "Your father is just paranoid Gohan, there is no need for you to train anymore the world is safe."

"No Mom, I have to stay strong to be able to protect the ones I love…" Gohan said slightly defeated

"Why do you want to train all of a sudden! You have done nothing this past week, I can't let my boy just sit around the house accomplishing nothing! I'm sorry Gohan I have given you a week to do whatever you wanted and you just wasted it! Now it is time to start studying!" Chi-Chi demanded

"Please mom, give me another chance I won't sit around anymore I promise!" The young half-breed begged.

"You're right, you wont be sitting around doing nothing anymore, you will be training! But training to be a great scholar!" Chi-Chi yelled she was starting to get mad, since when did her son argue with her?

"Please mom, I can't do that everyday…" Gohan almost whispered

"Fine, you can have one day a week off to do as you wish." Chi-Chi said slightly annoyed, her son looked too sad she had to give him something. Why couldn't he be a good boy and be happy with studying?

"Just one day?" Gohan again pleaded one day would not be enough!

"GOHAN! You are treading on thin ice! This is the best deal you are going to get! Sundays are all yours, you can do whatever you want, on Thursday after noon's you are free to do as you wish also, is that a deal?" Chi-Chi said with a glare that said 'I dare you to say no' on it.

"Fine, deal." Gohan said in a slightly better mood.

"Good now get to your room and start studying!"

Gohan didn't need to be told twice, and ran up to his room to begin his long and boring Friday. The day went by very slowly for the boy genius who's only breaks were to eat, and use the restroom. Saturday was equally boring, sure Gohan enjoyed learning new things, but this was just review of things he had already learned, his mother figured since it had been so long since he cracked down and studied that they should do some review work.

"Finally bed time…" Gohan said out loud to no one in particular. The young saiyan warrior could not wait tell tomorrow, he needed a good spar and that was exactly what he was going to get. He figured Sundays he would spar with Piccolo in the morning, come home for lunch, then spar with Vegeta in the afternoon.

"Gohan breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi yelled to her son, usually he was slow to come down to eat but not today, in a blink of an eye her son was wolfing down his breakfast, and was wearing a blue gi nonetheless!

"Just what do you think you're wearing young man?" She asked

"You…said…I…could…train…today" Gohan said between bites.

"Oh yeah…" Chi-Chi said, it wasn't like she had forgot, she just thought her son would of realized how important it was to study after he spent a few days in the books. "So what are you planning on doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Well I am going to go see Piccolo and Dende now." Gohan said standing up. "Don't worry I will be back for lunch!" He added and then bolted out of the door before his mother could change her mind.

Gohan made it to the lookout in a matter of minutes, he didn't want to waste any time on his only free day of the week!

"Hey kid, what brings you here?" Piccolo asked his young student as he landed next to him disrupting his meditation.

"For a spar!" Gohan said excitedly powering up with a blazing white aura surrounding him.

"I was wondering how long it was take for you to ask!" The Namek responded throwing his cape and turban off and powering up.

The mighty green warrior was the first to attack, with lightning fast speed! Gohan was on the defensive we was able to block and parry most of his attacks, but a few solid punches and kicks got through.

"Not bad sensei!" Gohan said somewhat jokingly "My turn now…" His aura burned even brighter as he went on the attack. Only two other people on the planet would be able to see the speed as to which he was moving, unfortunately for Gohan he was fighting one of them!

"Gohan, you know you are going to have to transform if you want to land a hit on me!" Piccolo said sternly after easily blocking all of Gohans attacks.

"You're probably right, but I am not here to win. I need to increase the power of my base form to make my transformations even more powerful." Gohan replied, he knew he was going to lose but it would be for a good reason.

"Why didn't you tell me you where here to lose, I'll make it easy on you." Piccolo said with a smirk, and powered up some more.

Piccolo phased out of sight and reappeared right in front of Gohan hitting him right in the face with his most powerful punch. Gohan flew into the ground at the lookout, causing small cracks to appear on impact.

The young saiyan warrior pulled himself up off of the floor and wiped some blood off his mouth, and got back into his fighting stance.

"AHHH" Gohan yelled powering up to his max in his base form. "I never said I wanted it easy." Gohan said smiling at his teacher.

The two exchanged blows for nearly an hour, true to his word Gohan never transformed to a super saiyan, but Piccolo only fought at about fifty percent of his power. Which was still far stronger then what Gohan was at in his base form, but it was low enough to make it a decent fight at least.

"It is time to end this." Piccolo said jumping away from his pupil and put both of his hands over his head in preparation for his mighty Masenko blast.

Gohan couldn't agree more, he was nearly out of energy he didn't even think he had enough left for a powerful energy blast, but was going to try anyway, so he cupped his hands to prepare a kamehameha wave.

"MA…"

"KA…"

"SEN…"

"MEHA…"

"KO…"

"ME…"

"HA!!!" Both warriors yelled in unison sending their massive energy attacks at one another.

Blue, and gold meet in the middle giving of huge amounts of energy, each attack fighting for dominance. It was clear however that Piccolo's blast was much stronger then the one that Gohan could come up with. Both attacks were now flying straight at the young saiyan. Just before impact however Piccolo sent his blast off into space, so he wouldn't kill the boy. Gohan looked at Piccolo and smiled before he passed out from the lack of energy.

Piccolo returned the smile of his pupil and then turned to face Earths guardian Dende and said "Heal him"

It wasn't as if Dende needed to be told. Gohan was his best friend and was already on his way over to the fallen warrior, and instantly began to restore his health and energy.

"Gee thanks Dende!" Gohan said jumping to his feet.

"Ha ha no problem Gohan." Dende said giving his best friend a huge smile.

"Tell me kid, what really brings you here?" Piccolo asked eyeing the now fully healed warrior.

"Well you see…" Gohan gave Piccolo and Dende the full story as too how his mother was making him study almost every day, and that if he didn't get his 'butt' out of the house on his free days that they too would turn to study days.

Gohan spent the rest of the morning playing with Dende and meditating with Piccolo. It was a very enjoyable morning for the young saiyan. He hadn't had this much fun since before his father died.

Dende watched in amazement as his young friend perfectly mimicked the elder Namek's meditating style. It was bewildering to him that a non Namek, an extremely powerful Saiyan to be exact could master such a peaceful practice. His thoughts were rudely disrupted by a loud rumbling gurgle noise.

"He..he I guess it is lunch time" Gohan said with a wide grin, while scratching the back of his head, doing a perfect imitation of his fathers infamous smile.

Piccolo and Dende both did the traditional anime drop to the floor.

"You never cease to amaze me kid." Piccolo said smiling, he couldn't understand how someone could get so hungry while they were meditating, during meditation ones mind is really disconnected from ones body.

"Well guys, I will see you same time next week!" Gohan said with a smile before blasting off into the sky headed for his home as fast as he could go, for he was hungry!

It took a mere three minutes for Gohan to arrive at the dinner table, where he immediately begun to chow down.

"Gohan don't you know it is rude to not announce your arrival before you start to eat?" Chi-Chi said, she wasn't really mad but she had to put on an angry face, she had to teach her boy some manners after all!

"Sorry…mom…" Gohan said while he continued to stuff his face.

Gohan stacked his plates neatly has he gulped down his lunch, sparring with Piccolo really took it out of him, and he was going to need to fill up on food before his match with Vegeta.

"So what do you plan on doing with the rest of your day off?" Chi-Chi asked already knowing the answer, she still help out some hope that he would say study.

"I'm… going to go train some more, but I will be back well before supper, I'm going to catch a fish for dinner!" Gohan said excitedly, he felt bad not telling his mother the whole truth. He know though she would never allow him to train with Vegeta. He comforted himself with the fact that he wasn't actually lying he just wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Oh that would be great Gohan, and after dinner I have something to tell you as well." Chi-Chi said smiling, she didn't know how her son was going to take the news…

"Ok bye mom!" Gohan said before blasting off, he was a little concerned, what could his mom want to talk to him about? Maybe she was going to give him all the free time he wanted? He inwardly laughed at this, "Fat chance…" he muttered to himself as he continued to fly off towards Capsule Corporation.

Once he had arrived at Capsule Corp. He hovered over the giant building, he didn't want to see Bulma yet, he knew he would be greeted with a 'How are you holding up' question, he wasn't ready to think about his dead father yet, he was happy with pushing it back in his head.

At the risk of being rude he ignored the front door, and flew to where he knew Vegeta would be. Not only because he was always there, but because he could sense his ki there at the moment.

The prince of all Saiyans was training fiercely inside his gravity room it was set at 500G, his golden aura blazed around him, he was sending punches and kicks in every direction. His concentration was interrupted by the sound of the blasted computers voice, which was a perfect copy of that blasted women's voice.

"Warning, gravity field disruption, prepare for gravity turn off."

Vegeta swore to himself and powered down 'What the hell does the women want turning my gravity off.' he thought to himself.

Once the gravity reached one the door started to open, Vegeta was now able to sense who was outside of the door and knew immediately that it was the brat. He waited for the boy to step inside before turning the gravity up to 200G.

"Hey Vegeta" Gohan said smiling at his former nemesis, not affected by the rise in gravity whatsoever.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta spat, knowing full well what it was going to be.

"Don't worry I'm not here to make friends, I just need a good spar." Gohan said sternly choosing his words carefully.

"Well if you think you can keep up with your Prince then come right in." Vegeta said with a smirk, he was proud of the boy for coming to him for a fight. He would never admit to it. He had half suspected that the kid would slack off for the next half dozen years or so.

"I will try my best." Gohan said returning a smirk, with a grunt he powered up to a Super Saiyan, only about fifty percent max SSJ though.

"AHHH" Vegeta yelled powering back up to a Super Saiyan matching Gohan's power without too much difficulty.

Gohan didn't wait for an invitation and flew straight at Vegeta sending a punch to the Princes face. Vegeta side stepped and threw his elbow into the back of the younger Saiyans head sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"I'm disappointed in you boy, I can't believe you fell for such a simple attack." Vegeta said grinning confidently.

Gohan didn't respond verbally he just grunted and charged back up and flew again at Vegeta, this time he sent a small ki blast at his face and waited for Vegeta to backhand it away, the second the Prince backhanded it away dropping his guard on one side he sent a strong roundhouse kick into his gut doubling him over.

"Not bad boy but now, face my true power! AHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to his max.

Gohan was fairly impressed Vegeta was a lot stronger then what he was at the Cell Games. It was nearly 80 percent his max super saiyan power.

"AHHH" Gohan yelled matching Vegeta's power almost perfectly.

Both warriors phased out and clashed at each other sending punches and kicks into any possible opening they could see. It was an almost even match. Vegeta had a huge edge in experience and skill, but Gohan had a lot more reserves so every time Vegeta hit him, he could power back up.

Vegeta was furious the brat was toying with him! Sure he was winning right now, well maybe fighting evenly, the boy could transform at any moment at knock him out with one hit. "Damn it boy! What are you waiting for, transform and finish this fight, stop making a mockery out of your Prince!"

"Well geez Vegeta, that's not why I'm here. I know I could beat you as an ascended Super Saiyan." Gohan didn't want to tell him he wasn't even at his Super Saiyan max, though he was close to it.

"Then why are you hear?" Vegeta demanded

Gohan looked at the ground he didn't know how Vegeta would take what he wanted to tell him, the prince never did handle 'compliments' very well. "Well you see Vegeta, I know I am way stronger then you because of the transformation. Sure I may have all the power, but you have so much more skill, and experience then I do. I was just hoping to learn some of it from you. That is why I will not transform to the next level when we spar."

Vegeta was taken aback, the boy was smarter then he thought. Kakarott's son knew his weakness, and wanted to make it his strength. For the second time today he was proud of the boy, how he hated feeling that way.

"Alright then, Gohan lets continue." Vegeta said pausing on the word "Gohan" he couldn't ever remember calling the brat by his name, but he figured he now disserved it.

The two exchanged blows for hours, it was the same as before. Vegeta managed to land a few more hits but Gohan was always able to bounce back better. Thus it surprised neither of them when Vegeta was no longer able to hold onto his Super Saiyan transformation, and started to pant heavily.

Out of some sort of weird respect for his prince Gohan immediately followed suit and dropped down to his base form panting heavily himself. "I think I have had enough for today Vegeta" Gohan said smiling.

"Well if you can't continue…" Vegeta said smirking, he wasn't an idiot.

"I would like to come back again the same time every week if that is ok with you?" Gohan asked hopping he had given his fellow Saiyan warrior enough of a fight to be allowed back.

"Of course, boy I would expect nothing less." Vegeta said as he watch Gohan fly off back home, before resuming his training to surpass Kakarott.

Son Chi-Chi was worried about her son he should have been home an hour ago, it was nearly dinner time and she still didn't have the fish her son had promised… Fortunately for her she didn't have to wait too long, for her sons return.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Gohan said with a smile, pulling in a huge fish behind him.

"Gohan! What took you so long? And what happened to your gi?" Chi-Chi demanded looking at her sons torn fighting uniform.

"Hehe… sorry mom the fish put up a great fight!" Gohan said doing the infamous son grin.

Chi-Chi laughed at her son, he could be so much like his father at times. She had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth but she would let it slide for now. She had to hurry up and get started on the fish.

"Ok, Gohan go clean up and change and dinner should be ready." She said smiling at her son.

The rest of the night flew by for the young warrior, he was now laying in his bed pondering what his mother had just told him. 'I'm going to be a brother' He thought to himself. 'You should be here for this dad, I wonder if he knew…' his mind was racing with thoughts like this the rest of the night before sleep finally took him.

The next three and a half days were a huge bore fest for Gohan, his mother still had him studying boring subjects that he had mastered years ago, though there really wasn't a subject that he hadn't mastered yet. It was now Thursday after noon and Gohan could do what he wanted. The young warrior was meditating over the lake near his family's home gather a massive amount of power. He hadn't transformed into a ascended Super Saiyan since the Cell games and he was going to do it right now, and to make it worse he was going to try a straight jump into it.

Gohan slowly got out of his meditating position and stood erect still hovering over the lake.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan screamed his body begun to shake, lightning formed around him, his hair stood straight up, and grew a couple of inches, his muscles bulged. The pain was unbearable why did he think this would be a good idea! "AHHH!!!" Gohan continued to yell as a gold aura formed around him, and his eyes turned teal as he finally finished the transformation into Super Saiyan two.

"Wow, that takes a lot out of you!" Gohan said out loud to himself.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!!" Gohan yelled sending a powerful energy blast off into space.

He had his training exercise planned out to the finest detail. He started off by sending massive energy blasts out into space, and then practiced various forms patters, and any physical combination he could think of. He continued this cycle for hours until he was barely able to hold this transformation.

Gohan landed on the ground next to the lake, and powered down as low as he could while remaining a SSJ2, and begun to meditate. He needed to learn to hold onto this form even longer. It unlocked huge amounts of energy, and he knew someday he may need to stay in this form fighting to the death for hours, or days.

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. I know it isn't the best, my writing is not what it used to be. But with time it will improve, please review and tell me what you think, whether it is how you liked it, or any ideas you have anything is welcomed.


	2. The Final Frontier

**A Hybrids Journey**

**Chapter 2: The Final Frontier**

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews guys, and girls! I hope you like this chapter even better, I will be spending a bit more time on it, the last one I just rushed through…**

**Prince Vegeta had become soft, at least in his own eyes. 'Blast that kid!' Vegeta thought to himself as he powered up to his max, inside his gravity chamber. 'How could I let myself become **_**friends**_** with the son of a third class warrior!' The mighty Prince was furious, and was doing the only thing he knew to vent his anger, train, and train hard.**

*****Flashback*****

**Two mighty Super Saiyan warriors exchanged blows high in the sky over a near empty forest. It was obvious that the younger Saiyan had the upper hand, his fighting style mimicked the older warrior, and was able to block almost everything that was thrown at him.**

"**Your skill has improved greatly Gohan, but don't get to confident yet brat, I will beat you soon enough." Vegeta said smugly to his younger pupil, taking a break from the action momentarily.**

"**Thanks Vegeta!" Gohan said smiling widely at the older full blooded saiyan. "You're getting a lot stronger too you know, we are almost dead even in our Super Saiyan forms."**

"**Boy, you should be training more then! I know that banshee you call a mother won't let you. But there is something you need to know…" Vegeta paused and gathered his thoughts before he continued. "You will be thirteen soon, fourteen if you count the time spent in the hyperbolic time chamber. Every Saiyan child goes through puberty around this time, and during this phase your anger and frustrations are going to intensify, you may not be able to stand being around those that piss you off anymore. Maybe if you would have never started training again after the Cell games it wouldn't be so bad, but I know your blood boils for more power now! You will come to a crossroads soon, you will either embrace your power, or become a shell of your former self. AND don't tell me it hasn't started already! I have listened to you whine the past two years about, how your mom doesn't let you train enough, how you have to do all the duties that should be your fathers, like taking care of that brother of yours! Do I need to continue?"**

**Gohan knew Vegeta was right, every new rule his mother made infuriated him more and more, sometimes he knew he was over reacting but he couldn't help it. He was worried that he would snap at his mother one day, in fact he almost did a few weeks ago when she cancelled one of his days off to baby-sit Goten while she went shopping.**

"**What do I do Vegeta?" Gohan asked looking down, he couldn't look at his prince right now, everything he had said was right.**

"**I don't know Gohan, back on our home world we would of sent you out on a long mission, and you would come back as an adult. We can't exactly do that anymore. I will guide you through it though." Vegeta said sincerely**

"**Thanks Vegeta you're a good friend" Gohan said smiling, his good mood returning.**

*****End Flashback*****

'**Blast him, and now he does this to me!' Vegeta thought, he could sense the kids power level skyrocketing like it did this same time every week. Vegeta knew Gohans training schedule well enough, he knew Thursdays was the day that Gohan trained in his second Super Saiyan form.**

"**He mocks me!" Vegeta yelled out loud, no matter if he was friends with the boy or not it still infuriated him when Gohan trained in the level that he could not reach. 'Not only do I have to sit here and feel like lowly warrior when he powers up, but now I have to help him go through puberty!' Vegetas mind screamed to him, causing him to cut loose all of his restraints as he powered up past his max.**

"**AHHHHH!!!" Vegeta yelled as his power level shot past his previous limits, his already golden hair grew a few inches, and his started muscles bulge more. "AHHHH!!!" Vegeta continued to scream as electricity started crackling around him finally completing his transformation into an ascended super saiyan.**

"**HAHA I did it!" Vegeta yelled out loud, he was overcome with emotions about finally attaining the unattainable. 'It's all thanks to that brat too' He thought chuckling to himself.**

**A few hours latter a very tired looking Vegeta exited his gravity machine, he still wore a huge smile on his face. The power of the second level was unimaginable. He sensed for his mates ki he had two things he needed from her. Once he located it he walked straight too her navigating the maze known as Capsule Corporation perfectly.**

"**Women! Get over here!" Vegeta yelled to his wife Bulma who was playing with their young son Trunks. He after all was a good father and didn't want his son to hear their argument that he knew would come.**

"**Oh, ick go take a shower Vegeta you stink!" Bulma replied smirking at herself while pinching her nose shut.**

"**I'm not here to play games, you remember what we talked about right?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed over his chest giving his mate a menacing look.**

"**You mean… about Gohan?" She asked, she was terrified of what her husband was going to ask her to do.**

"**Yes about Gohan! I've decided I want you to finish building it…" Vegeta said smirking at his wife.**

"**Chi-Chi will never allow it!" Bulma argued back**

"**Don't question me women! I am the Prince of all SAIYANS! The boy is a Saiyan and it is my job to help him. Now you will build it!" With that Vegeta grabbed his wife and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk towards their bedroom, it was time to take care of the second thing he needed her to do.**

**Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, Gohan sat soaking in his families outdoor tub. He had just finished a strenuous workout, his muscles ached! The second level of super saiyan really took it's toll on him. He wasn't sure if it was because he only trained at it once a week, or if it was because it increased his muscle mass so much. He was still a kid, and his muscles hadn't fully matured yet. Sure he had grown a few inches in the past two years, but his body structure still hadn't matured yet, according to Vegeta though it soon would. That was a change Gohan was ready for, all of his life he was forced to be mature, he rarely got to play and all of his friends were adults. Well Gohan was read for his body to catch up.**

**Gohans relaxing bath was soon interrupted by the piercing scream of his mother. "Gohan I told you to change your brother! Get in here NOW!" Out of instinct Gohan covered his ears with his hands, to try and prevent some of the pain that his mothers screaming could cause.**

**Gohan sighed as he slowly pulled himself out of the tub, he had hoped to relax in it for a while longer, but apparently he forgot to change his brothers diaper. He didn't remember her asking, how could she of, he was training earlier?**

"**G…ga..ga.." The young clone of Goku mumbled as he wiggled around on the floor watching the older brother walk up to him.**

"**Come on squirt." Gohan said bending over to pick up his younger brother.**

**Luckily for Goten, Gohan had become proficient at changing diapers, he was as good as changing them, as Goten was dirtying them.**

"**There we go all done!" Gohan exclaimed smiling at his younger brother, setting him back onto the floor so he could go back to playing.**

**Goten was not content with staying on the floor however, he immediately clung to his brothers leg and muttered two things that would change the course of history forever. "Da…Da!"**

"**No…no…" Gohan muttered pushing his younger brother off of his leg and slowly backed away from the young child like it was possessed! Gohan forced his eyes shut, he was going to lose control he was going to snap! He couldn't do it here, he wouldn't let his mother and brother see it, he only blamed one person for this.**

**He stormed out of his house and took to the sky, he flew higher then he had ever flown before. Once he reached the limit that gravity would allow he let out a scream, and he immediately ascended to the second level of super saiyan.**

"**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT SHOULD BE YOU HE'S CALLING DAD NOT ME!" Gohan screamed towards the heavens where he knew his father was.**

"**WHY AREN'T YOU HERE!" Gohan continued his tantrum**

"**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Gohan had expected his dad to answer him through the help of King Kai.**

"**DAMN YOU!!!" Gohan swore at his father something he had never done before. In a last ditch effort he let out a massive scream that could be heard across the universe powering up to his max, something he hadn't done since Cell's defeat. His power was unreal he was easily twice as strong as he was when he fought Cell, but still Goku did not respond.**

**Gohan continued to scream at the top of his lungs, it was just as if he snapped and had finally released all of his restraints. His power continued to rise past his safe limitations, but the boy didn't care. He was trying to reach out to his father in something that he knew Goku would understand; power. He yelled for his father as long as his body could withstand, which wasn't long. He had emptied all of his reserves powering past his limits, and before long he dropped back into his base form, unconscious. His body tumbled to the Earth, the shockwave of the impact could be felt for miles. Gohans bloody beaten body laid there the rest of the night.**

"**Ah man, my head." Gohan groaned while rubbing his head. 'Shit! It's morning, mom is going to kill me!' He thought to himself. Besides his head the rest of his body ached, he knew he was lucky to be alive considering how he used his power the previous night, and his fall to Earth. He also know he had overreacted about Goten, sure the boy had called him Dada, but was it really Goku's fault? **

**He flew home at a fairly slow speed, his ki level was dangerously low from his power up the night before and didn't want to risk anything. He knew he was going to be in deep trouble when he got him, he was sure his mother would have called in a search party by now.**

**Gohan knew his mom all too well; Krillen and Piccolo where standing at the door way of his house and walked up to him when he landed some fifty feet away.**

"**Hey kid, I knew you were alright." The green warrior said smiling at his pupil.**

"**Oh man Gohan, your mom is going to kill you! She already has the pan out!" Krillen exclaimed waving his hands around franticly, further terrifying his friend.**

"**Ya, I fig…" Before Gohan could continue his sentence though Chi-Chi barged out of the house screaming holding her frying pan in her hand.**

"**GOHAN! Where have you been! Have you joined a gang? What happened to your manners! Your grounded for a month! No a year!" She was furious at her son and could care less about an excuse.**

"**Mom I'm sorry, I guess I over did it. It won't happen aga…" Again Gohan was interrupted by his mom this time not by words but by her frying pan.**

"**SMACK!" Chi-Chi's pan hit Gohan square in the back of his head.**

**Gohan who was still weak from powering up, and whose whole body hurt from the fall to earth felt the hit just as well as anyone else would of. When he saw his mother prepare another hit with it, his instincts took over. He grabbed the pan, and threw it as hard as he could. It was halfway across the world in a second.**

"**Go to your room." Chi-Chi spoke as if she was death himself. Her voice was a low growl that even sent shivers down the Namekiens back.**

**Knowing all was lost Gohan headed to his room, he wanted some more sleep anyway.**

**A couple of weeks rolled by, and true to her word Chi-Chi had grounded Gohan for a year. He wasn't allowed to do anything without her permission, and that definitely included training. Which was now forbidden. The young Saiyan was depressed, he remembered what Vegeta had told him about becoming a shell of his former self and he feared that was happening right now. He wasn't eating again, in fact at this moment he just stared at the breakfast on his plate, not at all interested in it.**

"**Gohan, I'm taking your brother with me to the city today to run some errands. I will be back in time to cook dinner. Do you think you can handle yourself? She asked glaring at her son she still hadn't forgiving him for his 'display of violence' as she liked to call it.**

"**Yes, mom" Gohan said automatically without looking at his mother.**

**Nothing more was said between the two, Chi-Chi gathered Goten and took off towards West City in her Capsule Corp jet.**

**A few more minutes passed idly by before Gohan had a brilliant idea. 'I can go sneak out and have a spar with Vegeta.' He thought excitedly to himself. He wasn't a fool, he felt Vegeta ascend and couldn't wait for a chance to fight him.**

**Without another thought Gohan changed into his gi as fast as he could and shot off towards Capsule Corporation as a fully powered Super Saiyan. It only took a few minutes for him to be standing face to face with his newest mentor.**

"**Where have you been boy?" Vegeta asked**

**Gohan went on to explain what had transpired a few weeks prior, he even admitted to Vegeta the tantrum he had about his dad, and how he hadn't trained since then.**

"**So it's finally happened, you snapped. It was only a matter of time boy, you let your human side have to much control. Tell me, how is your psyche doing without training?" Vegeta asked with just the tiniest bit of concern evident on his face.**

"**It's just like you said, I'm a shell of what I once was…" Gohan answered**

"**I told you I would help you. There is only one thing to do though. You must do as every other Saiyan child has done, and go on a journey to find yourself. Bulma retrofitted one of the old space ships for you, it is ready when you are." Vegeta said smirking proudly at the younger Saiyan.**

**Gohan was in shock, he couldn't believe anyone would ever do something like this for him let alone Vegeta! "Are you serious! For how long? Why are you guys doing this for me?**

"**Well the women isn't too thrilled about it, and I am doing this because you're a Saiyan, which makes you my responsibility. Now for how long, that is really up to you. Most of the journeys taken by young warriors last two to ten years. They usually come home after they have mastered their power, and are at peace with their selves." Vegeta answered slightly annoyed with all of the questions.**

**Gohan seeing his new mentor was getting bored with just standing around, smirked at Vegeta and said "I didn't come here to talk, I felt you ascend. Now maybe I will have a challenge when I kick your ass." Gohan would of never dared speak to Vegeta like that two years ago, but over the past two years he had learned what Vegeta liked; and battlefield banter was something he thoroughly enjoyed.**

"**Boy, I will teach you respect yet." Vegeta replied smugly and blasted off towards their new training grounds, there spars could no longer be contained by the gravity room.**

**Meanwhile several hours have passed, and everyone's favorite mother Son Chi-Chi was done shopping. Her little boy had been so good she thought he deserved a play date with Trunks. **

"**Is mummies little boy excited to play with Trunks?" Chi-Chi said tickling her young child that she held in her arms, as she strolled up to the front door of Capsule Corporation.**

**Goten wasn't able to respond with anything understandable, but started to giggle uncontrollably with excitement as they neared the large round building.**

**Chi-Chi didn't have to wait long before she was greeted by her long time friend Bulma.**

"**Hey Chi-Chi, are you here to pick up Gohan?" Bulma said smiling to her friend.**

"**Gohan? What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked, she knew her Son was home.**

"**He was here training with Vegeta, but I think they left a little bit ago." Bulma said slightly confused.**

'**WHAT! HE IS GROUNDED! AND I HAVE NEVER ALLOWED HIM TO TRAIN WITH THAT MAN!" Chi-Chi didn't wait for Bulma to respond she raced back to her jet determined to beat her son home. Boy was Gohan in for it.**

**Chi-Chi sat patiently at the kitchen table waiting for Gohan to return home. It was nearly two and she knew he would be home soon. She was right the wait wasn't too much longer, she could see out the kitchen window that her son had just landed in the front yard.**

"**Welcome home, son." Chi-Chi said with a wicked smile on her face. **

**Gohan stood like a deer caught in headlights, he didn't know what to do, his mom was home early, and she caught him. Today he might just die…**

"**Tell me, what ever gave you the idea that it would be ok for you to train with Vegeta? Especially now that you are grounded? Chi-Chi kept her voice low, she knew it terrified her son when she did this.**

"**I…I… just needed to get out of the house, I feel like I am dying mom. I was never meant to be locked up like this." Gohan said staring down at his feet.**

"**Locked up! YOU ARE SPOILED GOHAN! How could you be so selfish?" Chi-Chi yelled, she was starting to loose her cool again. "Starting Monday you are going to public school! You will come home at take care of your brother the rest of the day. He needs a father figure and it is time you started acting like one!"**

"**No" Gohan couldn't even believe what he had just said.**

"**What did you say to me!" She demanded**

"**I said, NO! That is dad's job, not mine." Gohan snapped back**

"**If your father was here right now…" Chi-Chi started the threaten**

"**He's not though is he?" Gohan said glaring at his mother**

"**GET OUT, I don't want to see you tell you are ready to apologize!" Chi-Chi said fighting back tears, she felt as if her son had betrayed her.**

**That's all Gohan needed, he calmly walked out of the house and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation. It was time for his Journey to begin, he had hoped to leave on better terms, he had hoped to say goodbye to his mom. He knew Chi-Chi was right about one thing though; Goten needed a dad, and that is exactly what he was going to get.**

**A/N: Well that's it for now. This chapter was hard to write, but now I am super excited for the next one, I can't wait to write the space journey! I don't know when the next update will be I got some big school stuff this coming week, hopefully next weekend I should be able to write chapter three. Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys really kept me going! So please REVIEW some more! ****J**


	3. The Goku Hunt Begins

A Hybrids Journey

Chapter 3: The Goku Hunt Begins

A/N: Thanks to YoiYoi, Shiva, and Lazyguy for reviewing. According to my story traffic stats there are over 500 other readers, so you all should follow there wonderful example and review. Also this chapter title is dedicated to YoiYoi his review was hilarious and he mentions a Goku hunt. Your review made me change my mind a bit on how I will get Goku back to life.

A loud humming noise could be heard in the nearly pitch black room. The only light that could be seen were faint twinkles of stars that where being passed by at speeds faster then light, and the control panel of the gravity machine that read 400g. It wasn't as if Gohan enjoyed darkness, he just found that it helped him concentrate.

The young hybrid had spent two whole days in his Super Saiyan two transformation meditating. He felt guilty for leaving his life behind on Earth but he knew in the end it would be worth it. He was two days into the five day journey to New Namek. He was going to use the Namekian dragon balls to revive his father. He didn't care if his dad wanted to remain dead or not. He was sure the dragon of Namek would have the power to override his dad's feelings.

"Computer lights" Gohan said dropping back to his base form, struggling to stand under the gravity without the aide of his transformation.

One of the modifications Bulma had done to the ship was to make it so the gravity would be consistent throughout the entire structure. He would spend the entire journey over 400g's. This was his first time attempting to move around in it without his transforming, and he was finding it extremely difficult.

'Maybe I should power back up.' Gohan thought to himself as he struggled to make his way to the kitchen area of the space ship. The space ship was a remarkable engineering accomplishment. It was the same ship that ChiChi, Master Roshi, and the others tried to take to Namek all those years ago but with several updates. Besides the new gravity machine the engine output had been nearly doubled. A small medical bay had been added that included a new rejuvenation machine, a first aid kit for minor injuries, and a very small bag of Senzu beans for emergencies. The kitchen was Gohan's favorite part though, there was a large pantry that had hundreds of containers each holding hundreds of capsule corporation capsules. Though they were unlike anything on the market. Each capsule held one meal in it guaranteed to satisfy a Saiyan. All Gohan had to do was place it in the microwave for a minute and then throw the capsule onto the table and his meal would appear.

Vegeta had his own contributions to the ship, one of them was helping Bulma upgrade the navigational unit on the ship combine stuff from the ship Goku used to return to earth from Namek, the ship Freeza used to get to earth, and planets from Vegeta's ship and own memory. He also donated several books on space language and probably the most valuable thing of all a credit card with the universal currency on it. Apparently Vegeta was richer then Bulma, he was the prince of the Saiyan race, and any money that Saiyans had off word now belonged to him, seeing his the rest of the race was extinct.

After struggling for a few minutes to reach the kitchen he could finally enjoy a meal. The capsule food was fairly good more then he could have hoped for, but it still couldn't compare to a fresh home cooked meal. 'I don't know how I'm ever going to repay Bulma and Vegeta for all this. I will have to win the World Martial Art's Tournament when I get back home and give all the winnings to them,' He thought as he stuffed his face, he was exhausted from maintaining Super Saiyan two for so long.

The trip to New Namek was a fast one. Too fast Gohan thought. He really enjoyed the tranquility of space, not to mention the training. He had spent nearly the entire trip in the Super Saiyan Two level. He only powered down for meals, and sleeping, though he kept the gravity level up so he could train his base level.

"Warning prepare for landing." The feminine computer voice sounded out.

Gohan obeyed and immediately took a seat and strapped himself in.

"Landing in, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Congratulations on a successful landing." The computers voice rang out.

'What?' Gohan thought to himself, he couldn't believe the landing was so smooth. He didn't feel a jerking motion or anything. Just to be safe he looked out the ships window, where he saw green water, and a green sky for as far as he could see. "Yup, this is Namek." He said out loud.

Gohan stepped out of his ship with a smile plastered on his face. It wouldn't be long until his father returned to the land of the living. It was a thought that made the young Saiyan warrior happy. Gohan was growing fonder and fonder of his Saiyan heritage, he no longer wore an Earth gi. Out of respect for what Vegeta had done for him, he now wore the new Saiyan armor. Something he would continue to do until he returned to Earth.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated hard on all of the power levels on the planet. There weren't too many, and it didn't take long to find the one he was looking for; Elder Moori. As soon as he locked onto it he shot off in that direction as fast as he dared to go, he didn't want to frighten the Namek's.

It didn't take long to reach the village that the Elder was in, and he was already waiting for Gohan in the "town square", along with several other Nameks of various age.

"Is that really you young Gohan?" Elder Moori asked as Gohan landed next to him.

"Yes sir." Gohan said giving the Elder Namek a courtesy nod.

"My Gohan, you have grown quite a bit. Please tell me how is young Dende doing?" Elder Moori asked

"Good sir, he is turning out to be an excellent guardian." Gohan responded

"Wonderful news Gohan. Tell me, what are you doing here then? Surely it can't be for the Dragon Balls if Dende is doing fine." Elder Moori asked

"Well sir it is. I am here to wish my dad back to life…" He paused not knowing if he should tell the Namek's the rest, but he knew they could tell a persons intent so he figured it was best to give them the full truth. "You see he died in that fight with Cell, but chose to remain dead for Earths safety. But something new has happened, I have a new brother now. He didn't know he was going to have another child when he chose to stay dead, and I know if he knew that he would have chosen to return to the living world. I have tried talking to him and telling him what is going on but there is no way too. It just seemed right that I would come here to Namek to make the wish. Your dragon is much more powerful then Earths, and I thought he would be able to get it done. Please sir, can you help me?" Gohan said taking a deep breath as he finished his last sentence.

"Hum…" Elder Moori said as he thought about it for a minute. "Normally Gohan I would never allow something like this, but I can tell your intentions are pure. I also believe knowing this new information that Goku would chose to return to the living world. I will help you." Elder Moori said smiling, he then raised his hand and almost instantly it began to glow orange, a few moments later the Dragon Balls begun to float to them from every direction.

"Wow…amazing." Gohan said in disbelief at Elder Moori's power.

"After Frieza went from village to village killing all my people to get the Dragon Balls, I decided it would no longer be a good idea to hide them in our homes. We now leave them scattered around hidden across the planet. I still wanted a way to get to them quickly if an emergency should arise, so I learned this neat trick." The Elder responded proud of his work. "Now shall we begin?" The Elder added still smiling at Gohan

"Please…" Was Gohan's reply

"Takkarapto Popporunga Pupiritto Paro" The Elder shouted in Namekian waving his hands over the glowing Dragon balls.

The sky went dark with lightening clouds, the Dragon Balls violently light up, a bright light shot out of the gathered balls and slowly formed itself into the dragon known as Porunga

.

"Who dare disturb my slumber?" Porunga demanded towering over everyone within a hundred mile radius.

"I have! I wish for the one known as Son Goku to be brought back to life!" Elder Moori demanded in Namekian.

The dragon was silent for a moment and responded in English "This can not be done, the one known as Goku wishes to remain dead."

"Please…" Gohan muttered to Moori.

"Dragon, I do not care that he wishes to remain dead, as Elder of Namek I command you to bring him back to the land of the living!" Elder Moori roared in Namekian

There was an even longer pause this time, the Dragon's eyes glowed for nearly a minute before he said "It can't be done, the Grand Kai is blocking his return… State another wish."

"Gohan! Hey Gohan can you hear me?" An all too familiar voice could be heard inside of Gohan's mind.

"Dad is that you?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya, is the Earth in danger do you need me to come down and fight?" Goku asked excitedly

"No dad, we just need you alive…" Gohan responded

"I'm sorry son, but I can't I chose to remain dead a long time ago. I now have an important job to do for the Grand Kai." Goku replied sounding very disappointed that he didn't have some new threat to fight.

"But dad, something new has happened, you have another…" Gohan was cut off before he could go on

"Hey Pikkon no there is no threat… Ya I'm ready for a spar… Sorry son but I have to go, King Kai can't hold onto the single any longer." With that Goku was gone.

"NO! Dad…" Gohan cried out to his father. He couldn't believe it, Goku lied to him about King Kai he just knew it…

"STATE YOUR WISH!" The Dragon yelled growing more impatient by the second

"There is no other wish" Elder Moori said and the Dragon vanished scattering the balls all over the planet.

"I'm so sorry Gohan." Elder Moori said placing a comforting hand on the young boy.

"It's ok, thanks for trying Elder." Gohan said looking down at the ground he didn't want the elder Namek to see him crying, no one should see a Saiyan warrior crying.

"What are you going to do now Gohan?" Moori asked

"I am going to revive my father one way or another." Gohan said matter-of-factly regaining his pride

"But how?" The Elder asked bewildered at the young hybrids obsessiveness.

"I have to go to Yardrat." Gohan answered

"How will that help? Do they have dragon balls too?" The Elder asked slightly confused.

"No they can teach me a technique where I can reach my father instantly, then I will be able to convince him to return to life." Gohan said smiling, it all made perfect sense, the only thing his dad knew was fighting, the only way he would get through to him would be with a good fight.

"I see, when are you leaving?" Moori asked

"Right now, thank you for trying Elder but I have to go…" With that Gohan took off back to his ship.

Gohan wasted no time in setting course for Yardrat, he needed to see Goku more then ever right now.

"Destination Yardrat, estimated time of arrival 17 days, 20 hours, and 11 minutes." The computers voice rang out through the ship as it blasted off of Namek. As soon as the ship was on its way Gohan slowly powered up to his max so he wouldn't destroy the ship. He set the gravity level up to 750g's, he knew in a while he would have a fight with Goku, he needed to increase his power level greatly if he wanted to win. He remained a SSJ2 the entire trip, he hadn't trained so hard since the time he spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with is father.

***********

"Prepare for landing… landing in 5...4...3...2...1 congratulations on a successful trip" The computers feminine voice rang out.

'Alright it's time' Gohan thought to himself, as he stepped out of his ship. He had landed in a very secluded spot, the nearest life form was miles away. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He wanted to pick up the area with the highest concentration of life, maybe it would be their capitol city, it was as good of a place to look as any. Once he was fairly sure he found it he took off as fast as his base form would allow him to travel.

It didn't take long for him to reach the "capitol" city. There was a giant castle like building in the center of the city, he figured that would be the best place to start. He landed just outside of the entrance of the castle and was greeted by a pair of angry looking guards.

The Yardrat-jins where a rather short race, only going up to Gohan's chin. There skin was red, and they had oversized heads.

"Who are you?" The lead Yardrat-jin guard demanded

"My name is Son Gohan, I'm a Saiyan warrior from Earth. I'm here to learn the Instant Transmission technique like my father Son Goku." Gohan said proudly staring at the two guards.

"You're Goku's boy! Tell me can you eat as much as him?" The other Yardrat-jin guard asked smiling widely his demeanor changed as soon as he heard the word Goku.

*******

Gohan had been on Yardrat for only one month, it took him only one month to master Instant Transmission, something that took Goku nearly three months to do. The people of Yardrat where very friendly, they where ecstatic that Gohan was able to eat as much as Goku, and therefore as much as them. But now it was time, soon Gohan would be face to face with his father. He held two fingers on his forehead concentrating hard for his fathers ki signal, it was nearly impossible to find, since he had never been to otherword he didn't really know where to look.

Nearly ten minutes went by without any lucky, luckily for Gohan though Piccolo had taught him mental strength, he would not give up. The next time he would open his eyes, he would be face to face with his father.

"Got it…"Gohan said out loud.

A/N: Well there it is, sorry it took so long, and that it is shorter then the other ones. I hope you guys don't think I skip too much stuff, I was just dying to get to this next chapter! Please review guys! By the way I had originally planed to make the Namek balls revive Goku, but YoiYoi's review changed my mind, thanks! So ya please review with your ideas they are very helpful! Also I have been doing a lot of research online for the correct names and stuff for the DBZ characters I have been looking at Power levels and such and I am going to start putting them up for the main characters that are in each chapter. So since the only main character in this chapter was Gohan he will be the only one I give, I basically just took the Cell fight info and tweaked it a bit.

Son Gohan

Base: 60,000,000

SSJ1: 185,000,000

SSJ2: 340,000,000


	4. The Guardians of Otherworld

A Hybrids Journey

Chapter 4: Guardians of Otherworld

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again guys! The last chapter had the highest number of reviews/favorites/alerts yet, it really made me want to start writing this chapter even faster. So here it is…

"Got it…" Gohan said out loud as he vanished from the planet known as Yardrat.

"GOHAN!" Goku shouted as his son suddenly materialized in front of him.

"Hey dad." Gohan said softly smiling at his father, no matter how many times Goku disappointed him, or made him mad he was still his father, and he still loved him.

Goku grabbed his son and pulled him into a huge fatherly hug. "Gohan I want you to meet everyone!" Goku said gesturing to all of the other people that where around him.

Goku was on the Grand Kai's planet, which was filled with all of the fighters of otherworld, currently almost everyone was training in pairs.

"I especially want you to meet Pikkon." Goku said gesturing to the green man standing next to him who resembled Piccolo so much. "He has become one of my best friends! He is an excellent sparring partner, he could even give you a run for your money." Goku said patting his green friend on his back

Gohan almost said 'Doubt it' but was interrupted by Pikkon speaking.

"Not to interrupt this touching moment Goku, but your son is not dead he does not belong here." Pikkon said glaring at Gohan

"It's ok Pikkon he's my son!" Goku said giving his famous Son grin.

"Hey dude, I'm afraid our green friend is right, this is not a place for mortals." The Grand Kai said as he walked up to them.

"Sir please, I just came to talk to my father." Gohan said to the Grand Kai, he didn't know who he was but he could tell that whoever he was, he was very important.

"Oh come on Grand Kai, let me talk to my son for a bit." Goku argued

"You know your job Goku…" The Grand Kai said dropping his cool demeanor, it sounded like he was giving Goku an order…

"What does he mean by job, Dad?" Gohan asked confused

"Well you see…ah" Goku nervously scratched his head before he continued "You see all of the fighters here on this planet are considered guardians of otherworld. Since I am the strongest, and Pikkon here is the second strongest we are like the leaders… You see son it is our job to make sure that people stay where they belong. Usually it involves stopping people from escaping from hell, or fighting some super bad guy trying to kill one of the Kais, but I guess it also means, I am supposed to kick you out of here…" Goku said sadly to his son.

"Great! I'll just leave then!" Gohan snapped placing two hands on his forehead making it look like he was going to instant transmission out of otherworld. "Oh wait one more thing, I'm not leaving without you." Gohan said darkly.

"Sorry kid but your dad belongs to my army now, you can't revive him." The Grand Kai said sternly.

"I know who you are now! You're the Grand Kai, the dragon said you are the reason why he couldn't revive my dad!" Gohan yelled as he flared his power level and took a step towards the Grand Kai

"You will not touch him." Pikkon said as he stepped in-between Gohan and the Grand Kai.

Goku was worried, this was not the son he remembered. He seemed hurt, and troubled he wondered if it was his fault? "Gohan why do you need me back so much anyway?" Goku asked trying to distract his son, he didn't know what would happen if his son killed the Grand Kai.

It did the trick Gohan spun around to face Goku again… "Why do I need you back? Maybe it's because since you died, mom tried locking me up in my room, if she had her way I would be weaker then Yamcha, and never see the light of day. Maybe it is because of all that has happened I was forced to run away. Maybe it is because you have another son that needs a father…" Gohan said the last part slowly to have maximum affect.

Goku was stunned, had ChiChi really tried locking Gohan up? Gohan ran away? He had another son? All that was running through his mind as he said. "I'm sorry son, if I would of known this would happen I would of returned."

Gohan calmed down a bit, his Dad was truly sorry. "Then you will come home then?" Gohan asked excitedly

"I…I…" Goku looked over at the Grand Kai before he continued "I'm sorry son, but I have a new job now, I promised the Grand Kai." Goku answered he sounded completely dejected.

"But I need you! They need you dad." Gohan argued back.

"I wish I could, you need to go back home son and be there for them." Goku said trying to make best of the situation.

"No that's your job." Gohan said flatly he wasn't giving in.

"GOKU, do your job now." The Grand Kai said smugly he had won.

"Gohan, you have to leave now, please I don't want to make you." Goku said, Gohan had never seen his father look so upset, he felt terrible for him, but he wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"I told you dad I am only leaving with you." Gohan said

"Then I will have to make you, I'm so sorry son." Goku said as he flashed into his Super Saiyan state.

"Good luck…" Gohan said as he copied his dad and powered up into a Super Saiyan. "By the way Grand Kai, after I defeat my dad… I will defeat all of your fighters and make you release my dad from this imprisonment you have him in." Gohan said glaring at the Grand Kai and Pikkon. He was dead serious, Gohan would not be leaving this planet unless Goku was revived.

The Grand Kai was shocked the young warrior in front of him was nothing like the one in the stories that Goku told. He felt sorry for the boy but he would not let Goku go, he was the prize of his otherworld fighters he belonged with him now.

"Please son…" Goku said almost on the verge of tears, he didn't want to hurt Gohan.

"I'm taking you home dad." Gohan said as he got into his fighting stance.

'I hope you win Gohan' Goku thought to himself as he charged his Son.

Gohan smiled as he watched his father charge him, it seemed to go in slow motion. 'This is going to be fun' he thought. Gohan fazed out of sight and through a kick right to Goku's gut, which was blocked at the last second.

Goku pushed up on Gohan's blocked leg and continued his movement as to elbow Gohan in the face, his elbow met nothing but air. Goku was immediately rewarded with a burning pain in his back as Gohan made contact with a strong kick.

"Not bad son, but it still won't be enough to win." Goku exclaimed, recovering from the kick he powered up to his max as a Super Saiyan level one.

"I agree." Gohan answered as he matched his dad's power level perfectly.

The two warriors exchanged blow for blow. They were perfectly even, both mastering their Super Saiyan transformations long ago.

"HAA" Gohan shouted as he sent a ki blast into Goku's face, which sent him flying backwards.

"Help him!" The Grand Kai ordered to Pikkon. He was starting to get worried that he may lose his prize fighter.

"HAAAAAA" Pikkon shouted as he powered up to his max. His power no easily dwarfed the two Saiyans in their current state. He wasted no time and snuck up behind Gohan and hit him as hard as he could with a double axe handle sending the hybrid flying into the ground nearly out cold.

Gohan was livid! He had just been hit from behind by Pikkon, to make it worse it was a good hit, and he had lost a huge amount of power!

"How dare you! This is between me and my dad!" Gohan roared as he stood back up slowly powering up.

"It is my job as an Otherworld Guardian to help Goku defeat you." Pikkon said smugly, he had enjoyed giving the cheap shot.

"I should kill you. You think you're strong huh? Well you're nothing! My dad doesn't need your help, look he's completely unharmed from that blast." Gohan said gesturing to Goku who had now recovered from Gohan's blast, he looked disgusted at Pikkon and the Grand Kai.

"Yeah Pikkon two on one really isn't fair, besides we're just warming up right now." Goku said to his training partner.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take care of it." Gohan said as he shot a smile to his father.

"I hope this teaches you to never mess with a Saiyan again. HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as over dramatically powered up into his Super Saiyan two transformation. He didn't just stop there, he kept going to his limit, and even surpassing it. It was foolish, very foolish he would need that energy to fight Goku but he wanted to prove a point to Pikkon.

"Ready…Set…Go…" Gohan said cockily, he couldn't help it, this transformation always made him act this way. Gohan moved so fast Pikkon didn't know what hit him. With his left fist Gohan hit him right under the chin knocking his head straight back almost snapping his neck. With his right fist he hit Pikkon square in the temple sending him flying down to the ground right at the feet of the Grand Kai knocked out cold.

"Well there's your second strongest fighter taken care of." Gohan shouted down to the Grand Kai.

"Well Dad, I know you can ascend. If Vegeta can you should be able to." Gohan said relaxing a bit as he powered down from pushing past his limits.

"Amazing Gohan, too bad you wasted so much energy on that show of yours. HAAAA!" Goku yelled as he clenched his fists together and powered up to his Super Saiyan two stage.

Gohan could sense his dad's full power now, and knew Goku wasn't as strong as him, so he powered down a little more to match his dad's power. With out wasting anymore time Gohan charged his dad head on.

"Hiya….hiya…hiya…" Both warriors yelled as they through punches and kicks like crazy at each other. Neither one having a clear advantage.

The fight dragged on for hours, it was more of a spar then a fight. Neither one of them wanted to do any real damage to the other. Even though much was at stake, Gohan couldn't bring himself to power up to his max and hurt his dad. By this time of the fight he didn't know if he would even be able to power up anymore, he had been loosing energy like crazy fighting at this high of a level.

"Hiya!" Gohan yelled as he through a punch aimed for Goku's face, Goku caught it with ease. Gohan countered with trying to punch with his other fist, Goku caught that too.

"Getting tired son?" Goku said, right before he head butted Gohan right in the nose.

"AHHH!' Gohan yelled 'That hurt!' he yelled to himself. He was still stuck in Goku's grip and it looked like Goku was going to head butt him again, thinking fasting Gohan used all of his energy to break free of his dad's grip doing a back flip kicking Goku square in the chin in the process.

"Good move Gohan!" Goku said smiling as he rubbed his jaw.

"Ya…you…to." Gohan said in-between breaths he was panting hard. He was worried he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

'What's he doing! He is losing energy way faster then me, he should of finished me off a long time ago!' Goku thought to himself. He needed to give his son a kick in the ass if he wanted him to win. "Well Gohan, you might as well give up now. Since I am dead I loose energy at a much slower rate then you. You might have been stronger then me at the start, but I am afraid in a few minutes you won't even be able to keep up with me anymore. It's too bad, I was almost hoping to return home…" Goku said grinning at his son.

'Damn it! He is right, it all makes sense, that is why he is losing less energy then me!' Gohan swore to himself. Again he let his cocky side get the better of him, he wanted a good fight, and that cost him. More importantly it cost Goten the chance of having a father. "I won't let you down Goten! I'm sorry dad. HAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he again begun to push his power up to even higher levels.

'Way to go Son' Was the last thing Goku thought before he was knocked out cold by a blur known as Gohan.

"Well are you going to let my dad be revived now? Or do I get to fight anymore of your fighters? Gohan said smugly as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan two transformation, he knew there was no one else on this planet the posed even the slightest threat to him.

"I am the Grand Kai, no one orders me around!" The furious Kai threatened.

"I am Gohan, son of Goku, a Saiyan hybrid and I order you to release my Father of his job and allow him to return to life, or else…" Gohan said smiling forming a small ki ball in his hand.

"You bastard, I am going to enjoy personally signing the order to send you to HFIL once the time comes. But until then Goku can return to life. The wish has already been made, I will just lift my blocking of it." The Grand Kai practically spat at Gohan. It wasn't like he wanted to let Goku go but what choice did he have? So true to his word, he let Goku return to life, as evidenced by his halo vanishing.

"I will remember that next time a Kai comes asking for help, against some evil." Gohan said jokingly to the Kai before adding in a more serious tone. "When my dad wakes up tell him to return home, and not to come looking for me, that I will return home in a few years when I'm ready." With that Gohan put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

A/N: Ok I hope you all liked it! I got this done really fast thanks to all your support. Please review!

Pikkon:

Max Power: 280,000,000

Son Goku:

Base: 65,000,000

SSJ1: 183,000,000

SSJ2: 320,000,000

Son Gohan

Base: 60,000,000

SSJ1: 185,000,000

SSJ2: 340,000,000

SSJ2 Enraged pushed beyond max: 355,000,000

Just for fun:

Vegeta:

Base: 65,000,000

SSJ1: 195,000,000

SSJ2: 310,000,000

So the reason why Vegeta's SSJ is so much stronger is because he was the last to transform so he had spent the most time training that transformation pushing it as far as it could go. Seems pointless right now but will become important later on.

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

A Hybrid's Journey

Chapter 5: Vegeta's Favorite Planet

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I love it! It seems some of you didn't like how I made the Grand Kai in the last chapter so I think I will defend that just a bit here. Yes I know he is out of character but I did that for a reason. I based it off of the fact that we have seen Kai's dislike "living" people on their planet like Elder Kai, and Kabito even though he isn't a Kai. I tried to keep his "hippie" persona but I did have him get mad about a mortal being in otherworld I did it for two reasons, 1 is so Gohan could direct his hatred towards someone other then Goku, and 2 to open up a possible story arc beyond Buu. Lastly someone asked Gohan's age at the end of the last chapter he was 13 (14 if you count HTC time) but in this chapter he is 14 (15 if you count HTC time).

"9,999...10,000..." Gohan said counting his pushups 'I bet that did it' Gohan thought to himself. He had spent the past year crammed in his space ship training relentlessly. He had felt his power level skyrocket when Goku, and Pikon made him mad during their fight in otherworld. He had made it his goal to master that huge power increase.

'I need to find a planet to test out my power, and get some fresh air.' Gohan thought to himself "Computer what is the nearest inhabitable planet?"

"The nearest inhabitable planet is Vegeta's favorite planet, it is approximately 3 hours away at current speed." The computers feminine voice rang back.

'Vegeta's favorite planet?' Gohan thought 'This could be interesting…'

"What is the name of this planet?" Gohan asked curiously

"The name is Vegeta's favorite planet" The computer immediately responded

'Hum, that can't be its real name…' Gohan thought 'Should be worth checking out though…'

"Computer land at Vegeta's favorite planet, maintain current speed." Gohan ordered

"Confirmed destination Vegeta's favorite planet, estimated time of arrival 1723 hours." The computer replied

'I might as well get cleaned up a bit.' Gohan thought as he walked towards the ships bathroom.

The water beat down on Gohan's aching body it felt great, it reminded him of happier times on Earth. His father and him used to soak in their outdoor tub after a long day of training. How he missed his life on Earth. Not the post Cell life, but the training for Cell life. That's how a Saiyin should live; training, eating, and spending time with family. Not being yelled at and forced to study all day, but also not being crammed in a ship for a year. No Gohan had made up his mind he was going to spend some time on this new planet.

Gohan stepped out of the shower, and powered up his ki a bit to dry off. He spotted his image in the mirror and realized he needed a hair cut. 'Lets see here… Yes this should work…' Gohan thought and with one hand he grabbed his hair and pulled it snug towards the ceiling, and his other hand begun to glow as he powered up just that part of his body.

"Hiya!" Gohan yelled and with a swift motion he sliced his hair with his hand. "Hey that looks pretty good." Gohan said smiling at his image. His hair was now only a few inches tall, and stood completely upright (Gohan Buu saga).

Gohan made the short trip over to his bedroom and starred intently into his cloths closet. Most of his choices where blue or black gi's, and plenty of Saiyan armor, but today one gi seemed to stand out. It had obviously been hidden by Bulma, if he had noticed it before today he would of incinerated it but today it called to him. Of course it was a replica of Son Goku's famous orange gi.

'Maybe it's time to go home.' Gohan thought to himself has he pulled on his blue and orange gi.

"Warning landing in five minutes, please buckle up." The computer rang out

Gohan followed the ships command and made his way towards the captains chair where he buckled up and braced for landing.

Thanks to Bulmas terrific engineering the landing was as smooth as all the previous ones. Gohan wasted no time in busting out of the ship to get some fresh air.

'Well this is a beautiful planet' Gohan thought as he took in the scenery for a moment. "Well lets see how strong I have become." he said aloud and flew a safe distance away from the ship, he effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Gohans face became serious, he balled up his fists at his side and with a small grunt powered up to his second level of Super Saiyan. 'Time to max out' Gohan thought and with a loud blood curdling scream a huge golden aura burst to life around him, it seemed to dance with brilliant bolts of electricity.

"This is incredible!" Gohan yelled out loud as his power continued to skyrocket to heights he had never felt before. 'Is there no end to this!' He yelled in his mind. The earth around him began to rumble as he started to lose some control of his power up.

'I better stop there, I don't want to tear apart the planet' Gohan thought as is aura vanished and he relaxed a bit still remaining powered up to his max though. 'Well I might as well train a bit at this level to build some endurance.' Before he could begin however he was interrupted by the most beautiful sounding voice.

"You there, off with your clothes!"

"What!" Gohan shouted in shock, as he turned to see a beautiful human looking women pointing at him in a threatening manner. She was roughly the same height as Gohan, with long blonde hair, and a strong looking body.

"I said off with you clothes boy, before I remove them for you." The women said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gohan asked

"Joke! You are breaking one of our societies most sacred laws. If you don't remove them immediately I will place you under arrest." She threatened.

"There is no way I am going to run around naked." Gohan yelled, he was still powered up to his max, and was starting to get angry.

"Then I have no choice but to bring you in." She said and started to walk up towards Gohan pulling out a pair of weird looking handcuffs.

Gohan stood there still in shock as the alien police women placed her handcuffs on Gohan.

"Now its time to take you cloths off." She said with a sick smile and placed her hand on his shirt and was about to rip it off.

"I said no!" Gohan roared as he flared his aura sending her flying and easily snapping the handcuffs off of him.

"Back up! I need back up!" The women shouted into some sort of communicator, before passing out.

Gohan didn't know what to do he had just harmed a female officer. 'Should I make a run for it? What kind of law was she talking about? How is this Vegeta's favorite planet?' Were just some of things running through his mind as nearly a dozen more female officers arrived on the scene, each as beautiful as the previous one.

"Listen this must have been some sort of misunderstanding. I am not even from this planet!" Gohan quickly said.

"Don't lie to us boy you look just like us! All of our men have teal eyes and blonde hair. Though I must say your hair stands up unusually high." The leader of them said

"What? Oh this isn't my natural look." Gohan dropped back to his base form then added "See".

"Oh my, he is just like Emperor Vegeta!" One of the younger girls in the back shouted in fear.

"Arrest him!" Another shouted as they charged him.

Gohan on the inside was laughing historically 'Emperor Vegeta?' he thought to himself. He didn't have time to think much longer before he was again grabbed by a half dozen group of girls, who placed him in cuffs. They attempted to drag him away but Gohan did not budge, he just flicked his wrist and again broke free of the cuffs.

"I will not go anywhere until you explain this law to me, and the whole Emperor Vegeta thing." Gohan demanded.

"We don't need to explain anything to you!" One of the braver officers yelled.

"Really?" Gohan asked staring her down.

"Men of this planet are not allowed to wear clothing, it represents their subservient stature in our society. They are only allowed to leave their home unless they are accompanied by their master, or as you may call it mate." The leader and oldest looking officer said as she stepped forward.

"Now how about Emperor Vegeta?" Gohan asked stepping closer to the leader.

"We do not speak of that time." She answered firmly but Gohan could tell she was terrified of something.

Gohan was feeling bold maybe it was because this was his first contact with someone in over a year but he wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Gohan powered up slightly as a golden aura shot around him, he expanded his aura a bit letting them feel his power. "You there explain, now!" Gohan commanded pointing to one of the officers who had remained in back.

The women started to tremble in fear, but opened her mouth to answer.

"Grenda don't!" The leader ordered

"I… have to he's… so strong and powerful…" She said trembling with fear, but gazing at Gohan with lust filled eyes. "Years ago a warrior like you named Vegeta came to our planet, he said he was here to rest before a big battle. He could change his hair color like you. He was so strong and powerful, he didn't listen to our rules, he made his own, and made us call him Emperor. He ruled for about a month he was such a strong ruler, the only male ruler in our history, I was to young to be in government then, but it was amazing to have such a strong man on our planet, so different from the men of our world. I'm glad you're here." She quickly added before looking away.

'Must have been right before the androids attacked' Gohan thought before he burst into laughter at the thought of Vegeta taking over this planet. "See was that so hard?" Gohan asked before dropping out of his Super Saiyan transformation.

"You are obviously strong, but I have to take you into custody there are crimes you may have to answer for that your brethren committed. I ask you to come peacefully and the Empress will talk with you in the morning. Otherwise we will have to fight." The leader of the group said looking coldly at Gohan as she said the last part.

Gohan inwardly laughed at the thought of fighting the female warriors, Master Roshi would be able to take one of them in a one on one fight, that's how weak they where. "Well since you asked nicely, I suppose I can come in and talk. But under one condition." Gohan said smiling widely.

"Name it!" The young Grenda answered quickly looking longingly at Gohan.

"Well I'm really hungry…" Gohan said doing the infamous Son grin.

"There are regularly scheduled meals at the holding facility." The leader answered

"Yes, but like Vegeta I'm a Saiyan and we eat a lot. Besides I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time!" Gohan said almost whining.

"Lena, I'll cook for him!" Grenda offered to her commander.

"Fine! But I'm coming with, and you're cooking at the holding center." Lena answered obviously not happy with her young officer's behavior.

Gohan and his nearly dozen guards made their way across the planet to a massive city, in the center of the city was a massive government building where the holding center was. It didn't take long for Grenda to finish cooking the food for her prisoner.

"Well do you like it?" She asked sitting so close to Gohan that she was nearly on his lap.

"Delicious… Is there more?" Gohan asked between mouthfuls

"No… but you can eat some desert if you want…" She said seductively sliding even closer to Gohan.

"GRENDA!" Lena the leader of their small group yelled.

"So…sorry Lena, I can't control myself." Grenda said apologetically to her boss.

Suddenly an alarm started to buzz throughout the building and another officer Gohan hadn't seen before burst through the doors and started yelling frantically at Lena.

Gohan however wasn't paying attention to their conversation something else caught his attention. 'Wow that guys power level is huge! Even stronger then Cell, who is he?' Gohan thought to himself getting excited with the prospect of having a fight.

"Damn it! I didn't think he would be back so soon, get the sacrifices ready." Lena said with a devastated look on her face.

"Ah… excuse me for interrupting but what's going on?" Gohan asked

"A warrior has been coming to our planet on and off for the past year to take a pair of slaves for him and his master. They… they grow tired of the girls after a couple of months and come for new ones bringing the dead bodies of the other girls back." Lena said with a tear rolling down her face.

Grenda was now holding onto Gohan with all her might she was terrified.

"Wait, so you just give him a pair of innocent girls!" Gohan yelled jumping to his feet enraged.

"He is so strong we have no choice… I'm next on the sacrifice list…" Grenda said sobbing.

"No your not…" Gohan said blasting through the roof towards the source of the strong power level.

"NO DON'T! DABURA IS TOO STRONG!" Grenda yelled as loud as she could.

A/N: Ok so sorry for the super long wait, no real excuse just that school got busy, I am no officially a nurse though! Ok I also want to apologize to any and all of my female readers for this horrible chapter, there will never be another one like it I promise! Ok also sorry this chapter sucks, I just wanted an excuse to write a fight scene between Gohan and Dabura and this was a funny way to do it.

Son Goku:

Base: 65,000,000

SSJ1: 183,000,000

SSJ2: 342,000,000

Son Gohan

Base: 60,000,000

SSJ1: 185,000,000

SSJ2: 360,000,000

Vegeta:

Base: 65,000,000

SSJ1: 195,000,000

SSJ2: 340,000,000

Dabura:

Power Gohan can feel 250,000,000


	6. Never Stood a Chance

A Hybrids Journey

Chapter 6: Never Stood a Chance

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys like this chapter even better then the previous one. I am happy to say that the previous chapter was the highest hit chapter ever! Also got a shit ton of fav's and alerts on the last chapter but sadly it was my lowest reviewed chapter so please review this one!

"Come on out ladies! Your new master's await! AHAHA" A lone menacing red demon yelled over the planets center city.

Gohan causally floated high above the city nearly a mile from Dabura watching him make a fool of himself. 'Might as well make myself known' Gohan thought and flared his power level up to his max in his base form.

"WHAT! Master we have a new pest on the planet." Dabura said in his head so his master Babidi, after sensing the hybrid.

"Yes Dabura, I see him as well. You can not kill this one. He is the warrior from Earth whose power we need to revive Majin Buu." Babidi said in some far off in some secret location.

"Yes master. Do you want me to capture him?" Dabura replied.

"No, it is not time to revive Majin Buu. Just knock him out and bring the girls… I am growing restless… Ha…ha…ha" Babidi replied laughing evilly.

"Yes master." Dabura said smiling wickedly, he then turned to face Gohan and said "I see you over there, you pest."

"It's about time you sensed me." Gohan said cockily as he flew over to Dabura.

"You have no idea how over your head you are boy, just back down and I will go about my business." The evil Demon King said.

"I know what your business is, and I can not allow it to happen." Gohan replied solemnly.

"Fine then, YOU DIE!" Dabura yelled as he charged Gohan with lightening speed and smacked him across the face sending him flying towards the ground.

Gohan was able to right himself before he crashed into the ground. 'Wow he's fast, but I'm faster.' Gohan thought as he placed two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned right behind Dabura and kicked him square in the back of the head.

Dabura was caught by surprise by Gohans speed and the kick hit him full on. Due to the current huge power difference however Dabura barely budged.

Dabura smiled to himself and thought 'If this is all the boy has what's the use of keeping him alive?' In a blink of an eye he threw his elbow back and caught Gohan in the gut causing him to double over. He then formed a double axe handle with his hands and hit Gohan in the back of the head as hard as he could causing him to hurtle towards the earth. The shockwave of Gohans impact could be felt for miles

"AHAHA! I admit kid that's a pretty good trick you have but you never really stood a chance! Now EAT THIS!" He screamed as he throw a massive red energy ball towards the crater that Gohan caused.

The explosion could be seen from space as the massive energy blast exploded on impact destroying everything within the immediate vicinity. Well almost everything , following the explosion of Dabura's energy ball, an explosion of brilliant golden light could be seen. Rocks and debri from the initial blast were thrown all over as Gohan shot out of his crater now transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Oh good your still alive, I was worried I killed you." Dabura said laughing 'Wow the kids power level just tripled, I better be careful, to bad I can't turn him to stone…' Dabura thought as he positioned himself for the onslaught the was sure to come.

Gohan charged Dabura as fast as his first transformation would allow attending to hit him with everything he had. Gohan threw a right hook that was easily blocked, Dabura still held the power advantage. Gohan tried to knee Dabura in the stomach but it was caught by the Demon King who countered with a hard elbow right into Gohans face.

Gohan flew back a couple hundred feet and wiped some blood from his chin. He was beat up, his clothes were shredded but he just smiled and thought 'This feels great!' The Saiyan blood cursing through his veins was enjoying this.

Gohan placed to fingers on his forehead and disappeared again with the intention to strike Dabura in the back of the head. Unfortunately he was greeted with another elbow to the face, before he even realized what had happened he was again thrown to the earth chased closely by another energy blast from Dabura.

The explosion was even larger then the previous one, and much more powerful. 'Damn this is starting to hurt!' Gohan swore to himself as he slowly pulled himself out of yet another crater.

Smiling Gohan yet again placed two fingers on his forehead.

"YOU FOOL! That didn't work twice, do you honestly think it can work on your third try!" Dabura taunted

Gohan just ignored Dabura's calls and disappeared again, again though he was met with an elbow to the face, this time it was different. This time Dabura's elbow went through Gohan like it was a cloud, it was an afterimage!

"NO!" Dabura screamed before he was hit with a powerful blow to the back sending him hurtling towards the ground himself.

Not wanting to do further damage to the planet Gohan grabbed Dabura by the leg before he made impact and threw him into space.

"MASENKO…HAA!" Gohan yelled while placing both hands above his head and throwing them forward unleashing a massive energy blast onto the Demon King.

Gohan breathed heavily and relaxed a bit trying to catch his breath. He knew it wasn't over not for a long shot. 'I wonder if I can beat him without transforming to the second stage' Gohan thought.

"RWAAAAAAA!" Dabura screamed as he flew back towards Gohan at full speed, his clothes were torn and he was covered in scratches and burn marks, he still looked better then Gohan however.

"YOU WILL PAY!" He again yelled as he closed the distance on Gohan and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks onto the young half Saiyan.

The hits were coming in way to fast for Gohan to keep up with, hundreds of punches and kicks connected nearly crippling Gohan before Dabura let up, and backed off.

"See I told you, you stood no chance!" Dabura mocked, expecting Gohan to beg for his life.

What Gohan did shocked the poor Demon King, he laughed!

"HAHAHA… You fool, I'm a Saiyan I get stronger when I am nearly beaten to death. I have been fighting at half my power so you could do just that. If I fought you at full strength from the beginning I wouldn't of gotten a work out at all." Gohan said deathly confident.

"You… you're bluffing!" Dabura blurted out. 'Master I need more power' Dabura pleaded to the wizard over a million miles away.

'You're running at one hundred twenty percent I can't give you anymore!' Babidi worriedly responded inside Dabura's head.

"Do you really think so? AAHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he unleashed his full power a massive explosion erupted around him. "You never really stood a chance, you know that?" Gohan said wickedly as energy bolts flowed around him

"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Dabura yelled as he again charged Gohan with everything he had.

This time Gohan easily evaded all of the Demon King's attacks, to Dabura it looked like he hadn't even moved!

" My turn." Gohan whispered, his open faced palm struck Dabura square on the nose fracturing it instantly, before he even knew he was hit the first time he was kneed in the ribs breaking two of them, sending him flying through the air.

Gohan calmly raised one hand started to create an energy ball of his own.

"WAIT PLEASE STOP! I beg for mercy!" Dabura pleaded, nearly crippled.

"Fine, then get off this planet, and if I ever see you again I will destroy you." Gohan said giving into his human side he lowered his hand giving up on the energy blast.

"FOOL! DIE!" Dabura yelled throwing all his energy into a massive blast the second Gohan let his guard down.

'Idiot!' Gohan thought and yelled "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAA!" Gohan quickly shouted as his powerful blast easily overtook Dabura's.

"Dabura no! PARA…!" Babidi shouted from some far off location where he was closely monitoring the fight. Babidi's magic did the trick he was able to teleport Dabura away just in time to save his life. It wasn't out of loyalty, it was out of need. He could not let his most powerful warrior die… well at least not until Majin Buu is revived.

'It's done…' Gohan thought no longer being able to sense Dabura's life force he floated back down to the ground and landed kneeling down trying to relax and power down.

'Yes young warrior, rest and recover your energy will be needed…' Babidi thought as he continued to monitor Gohan.

**** Six months later on Earth at the Son Residence ****

"Goku I can't take it anymore! Go bring my baby home!" ChiChi demanded of her husband.

"But ChiChi your baby is right here. Isn't that right little Goten…" Goku said as he started to tickle the miniature version of himself that seemed to stick to him like glue.

"GOKU DON'T BE AN IDIOT! I MEAN GOHAN!" ChiChi screamed grabbing her frying pan in a threatening manner.

"Whoa… relax Chi… I know what you meant. But we both know that I can't go get him right now…" Goku said in a very uncharacteristically stern voice.

"Don't give me that… I know you can do that insta whata thing!" ChiChi said firing back.

"No ChiChi, that would just make him mad, we owe him his free time, he will come home when he is ready." Goku again sternly said 'Or at least I hope so. You better be right about this Vegeta' Goku thought to himself. "Come on Goten let's go outside and do some training!" Goku said happily to his very young son who could barely walk, but none the less had a huge smile on his young face, as he happily followed his father.

**** Brief Residence ****

"Computer set the gravity to six hundred times earth's gravity." Vegeta said sternly

Vegeta was almost thrown down to the floor by the pressure, but he managed to keep himself up. 'Damn you brat for leaving me here with two infantile half breeds, and that imbecile Kakarot. I am reminded in our weekly spars just how far I have to go. I will succeed, I am the prince of all SAIYANS.' Vegeta roared in his mind as his power level skyrocketed as he charged up to his max and started to train with a renewed vigor.

**** Back on Vegeta's Favorite Planet (Six months after the Dabura fight). ****

Gohan stood tall in a far off field. He had just gone through a major growth spurt, and his body was maturing. He was fully powered up to his max as a Super Saiyan two, deep in thought. 'It is almost time to leave this planet, I can't push my power level any higher without risk of tearing it apart, and I just finished help rebuilding it.'

"GOHAN! GOHAN! COME AND EAT!" Grenda Gohan's girlfriend of six months and former arresting officer shouted from the edge of the field.

In a flash Gohan was powered down, and at her side like a hungry puppy.

"What are we having?" Gohan eagerly asked.

"Well I have about a ton of all your favorites!" She said and started to giggle at the sparkle in her boyfriends eye at the mention of all the food she had cooked up.

"How about dessert?" He innocently asked.

"Well…" She paused and kissed him softly on the lips before continuing "That's a surprise…" She said not so innocently.

'It's going to be hard leaving…' Gohan thought while be blushed profusely.

A/N: Ok well that was short, I like to keep all my chapters in the 2500-3500 range or at the very least 2000. I was able to just barely hit that. Ok so I know all the Gohan/Videl lovers probably didn't like the ending too much. I don't either, I like Videl so don't worry. I am just trying to show Gohan as a more normal teenager, well at least not as much as a momma's boy teenager. I am going to say this, it will end Gohan/Videl, and this other character Grenda will be gone after Gohan leaves the planet. Ok so lastly please review! It really gives me encouragement to write, it seems every time I get a new review I opened up the chapter and wrote a bit.

Son Gohan

Base: 60,000,000

SSJ1: 185,000,000

Injured SSJ2 during fight: 340,000,000

Healed SSJ2 6 months later: 375,000,000

Dabura:

100% 250,000,000

120% 300,000,000

Son Goku:

Base: 65,000,000

SSJ1: 183,000,000

SSJ2: 363,000,000

Vegeta:

Base: 65,000,000

SSJ1: 195,000,000

SSJ2: 362,500,000


End file.
